Helping Friends
by btamamura
Summary: The Care Bears visit Tracey, Bakura, Kuroudo and Jin.


Poor Bakura  
  
yamitammy  
  
I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.  
  
Tracey Sketchit watched his younger friend with concern. 'Bakura hasn't stopped crying for twenty minutes, I wonder what's bothering him,' the Pokemon watcher thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see Kuroudo Marume and Kyousuke Jin.  
  
"Hey, Tracey, what's the matter with Bakura?" Jin asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Jin, I have no idea at all," Tracey replied with a sigh.  
  
"Could it have something to do with his past?" Kuroudo asked. "I recall seeing you in this state when it had been seven years since your mother died."  
  
"You might be right, Kuroudo, but how can we help him if he won't tell us what's wrong?" Tracey asked.  
  
The three boys just stood there and watched their friend cry his heart out.  
  
Meanwhile in a land full of puffy clouds and shining rainbows, three bears were watching the situation through a starscope. "Oh, poor Bakura, I wish I knew what was troubling him," the aqua bear sighed.  
  
"His friends are pretty concerned about him. I say we go down and help," the orange bear stated.  
  
The pink bear with a rainbow on her stomach agreed. "Yes, all four of them need our help. Bakura because he seriously needs some cheering up, and Tracey, Kuroudo and Jin because they're sad due to concern." She turned to another orange bear. "Daydream, are you coming?"  
  
Daydream was watching the clouds go by. She looked over to the other three bears and nodded. "Sure, I'll join you. But, does this situation require my help? All I'm good for is helping people struggling with daydreams."  
  
"Of course, Daydream, the more bears, the merrier," the pink bear stated.  
  
The four female bears jumped into a cloudmobile and headed for Earth.  
  
Tracey, Kuroudo and Jin were still watching Bakura cry, they decided he should let his feelings go before somebody spoke to him. They suddenly heard a shrill voice shouting, "Care Bears to the rescue!"  
  
Tracey peered out of the window and noticed the cloudmobile. "I wonder who that could be," he whispered, only Kuroudo heard it (A/N-This guy has fantastic hearing).  
  
The cloudmobile stopped by the window and the four bears hopped out. The pink one went over to Bakura and gave him a hug. "There, there, Bakura, it's okay, Cheer Bear is here to help you."  
  
Bakura looked up and noticed the bear who had helped him when his mother died. "Cheer Bear?" he whispered.  
  
Cheer Bear nodded. "I know why you're so sad, Bakura. How long has it been?"  
  
Bakura sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "Three years today," he whimpered.  
  
"You really miss her, don't you?" Cheer asked as she rubbed Bakura's back.  
  
"She was my first friend, but not only that, she was my little sister whom I loved so dearly," Bakura replied.  
  
Kuroudo gasped. 'So that's what's wrong. Oh, why didn't we know sooner?'  
  
The aqua bear put her paw on Kuroudo's hand. "Why did you suddenly gasp, Kuroudo?"  
  
Kuroudo looked down and noticed the bear. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a Care Bear, the name's Wish Bear. My friends and I noticed you and your friends feeling sad so we came down from Care-a-lot to help you," Wish Bear replied.  
  
Tracey knelt down so he was at eye-level with the bear who was trying to help him. "Please tell me who you are."  
  
The orange bear smiled. "Sure, my name's Friend Bear. I know that you're so concerned about your friend and that's a sign you really do care about him."  
  
Jin took off his glasses, wiped them, placed them back on the bridge of his nose and noticed the bears were still in the room.  
  
"I guess you think this is nothing but a daydream, huh?" Daydream Bear asked.  
  
Jin nodded. "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Daydream Bear, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jin. I'm here to help the others cheer you and your friends up," she replied.  
  
A few minutes later, Bakura had finished crying. "Thanks, Cheer Bear."  
  
"It was no problem, Bakura," Cheer Bear replied whilst giving him a big Care Bear hug.  
  
Bakura smiled down at Cheer Bear, then looked up to his friends. He noticed Kuroudo feeling troubled. "What's the matter, Kuroudo?"  
  
Kuroudo frowned. "I'm sorry we didn't try to help you earlier. We should have remembered today was the day. Bakura, I'm so sorry."  
  
Bakura gave Kuroudo a comforting hug. "It's okay, Kuroudo, I'm okay now."  
  
Wish Bear looked up at Kuroudo. "What day is it?"  
  
Cheer Bear took a deep breath. "Today, it has been three years since Bakura's sister passed on."  
  
"Oh my gosh, so that's why you were so upset. Bakura, I should've tried to help you, being not only one of your best friends but being a big brother figure," Tracey walked over to Bakura and embraced him like they did if any felt troubled (A/N-They're like brothers to me).  
  
Jin walked over and embraced Bakura too. "I'm sorry, Bakura."  
  
The Care Bears all embraced Bakura too.  
  
Bakura looked down at the smaller members, then looked up a little to face Tracey. He was loved by many, he knew that. 'They might never replace Amane, but they're still the best friends and 'brothers' I could ever have.'  
  
Minutes later, the embrace was broken and the Care Bears had to leave. "Remember, we'll always be there for you if you need us," Cheer Bear stated as she climbed into the cloudmobile.  
  
"We'll never forget. Thanks again, Care Bears," Tracey and Bakura stated.  
  
"Thank you all," Kuroudo and Jin stated.  
  
The cloudmobile took off to the sky and the bears looked down as they noticed the four boys wave goodbye.  
  
The End  
  
If you're confused references are-  
  
Tracey Sketchit-Pokemon  
  
Bakura Ryou-Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Kuroudo Marume and Kyousuke Jin-Crush Gear Turbo  
  
Cheer, Wish, Friend, Daydream-Care Bears  
  
Please review. 


End file.
